Warped Rationale
by GirlAnchronism
Summary: A redone version of Enemies. Faiths smarter than they think. This jumps right into the confrontation in the episode ENEMIES
1. Chapter 1

Title: Warped Rationale (1?)

Author: Tab R to NC-17 (all in time)

Pairing: Buffy/Faith

Summary: A redone version of Enemies. Faiths smarter than they think. This jumps right into the confrontation in the episode ENEMIES.

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters, they belong to Joss

Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and 20th Century Fox. I make no profit in writing this, blah blah blah

NOTE: this jumps right into the confrontation in the episode ENEMIES. Faith has Buffy chained up and angel is still pretending to be Angelus.

note 2: Feedback is ALWAYS appreciated. I broke my self made promise, i dont have this all written out yet. However the whole story plot is already planned out, so I hopefully wont hit any writers block. Right now im trying to get back into the swing of things, and i realize i have two unfinished fics but i reeeeeeeally wanted to write this one, so bear with me. I also hope this chapter makes sense. And I warn you, this isnt a really happy fic, no happy endings promised.

remember feedback cookies :)

(READ THE SUMMARY IF YOU DONT WANNA BE CONFUSED)

F-POV:

I lean close to her sensually and slowly run my hands up and down her arms. She flinches and tries to back up but the chains prevent her an inch of lee-way. I look into her eyes and see disgust staring back, she has to feel our connection, our pull. I hate her self righteous attitude, she wont even fucking admit to her fucking self that she wants me, that she NEEDS me. I keep my stony expression in place, only letting the hatred shine through my eyes as my hand travels lower on her arms.

She looks spooked from the silence and the intense stare I'm giving her. I give her props she's got more than a few brain cells, she should be spooked. Her eyes dart to her precious fucking Angel, he remains quiet too trying to keep up the stupid act, dumb asses… My body's positioned so he can't see my hands moving lower. I lean even closer letting my warm breath hit Buffy's ear.

"your mine", I whisper and before she can register the words in that pretty blonde head of hers, I snap the cuffs on her wrist closed, REALLY closed. Her eyes widen, suddenly trying to free her self only to be met with real resistance.

"Angel HELP" she says sternly her voice shaking, guess this wasn't going the way she planned.

"Sorry buff, Angel's not home." he says snidely, still keeping up the act. What a fucking dumb ass.

He picks up one of the knives from the table, examining it. I walk past him running my hand down his chest but keeping eye contact with B. I slowly pick up one of his stupid corny miniature statues. Her mouth hangs open with tears begging to be released.

"Angel please" she says again though her voice is weaker.

A tear spills over the edge and angel looks back at her his face automatically softening, something's wrong. Before he can turn and give the act up, I swing the marble statue at his head as hard as I can. A loud sickening thud seems to echo through his mansion, and for a moment he stands seemingly unaffected. A second or two passes and reality catches up and he crumples to the floor. I kick him as hard as I can letting out all that built up frustration I've been holding in. He fucking STOLE B from me! Everything was going fine until his sorry ugly ass showed up.

I stop catching my breath. B looks like a wreck but the tears are slowing and she's trying to pull out the brave front. Fuck B's cute when she's devastated.

"Faith stay away from me", she says clenching her jaw.

"Not a chance babe. Nasty trick you two tried to play, almost took a page out of my book. I'm surprised"

Buffy remains quiet looking at an imaginary spot on the opposite wall.

"funny just a minute ago you couldn't stop yapping"

I turn around and give Angel another hard kick to the ribs, he doesn't respond. "looks like your boy toys out for the count. Maybe we can get down to the real fun now?"

I get up close to her face, twisting the chains in my hands to tighten them even more. "How bout it?" I whisper into her ear. I lick and kiss below her ear and she jerks surprised. I pull back, "come on blondie don't tell me you didn't see this coming."

"Faith please", she begs "we can still work this out, it doesn't have to be this way"

"aw come on B don't be like that. Your always such a fucking spoilsport!" I twist the chains tighter and she winces. "besides Ive got YOU."

I go back to her neck kissing and sucking moving lower. I begin to suck her pulse point, and I can hear her breathing pick up. God she wants me as much as I want her, I know it! I continue my assault on her neck, wonder if this is how she likes it with Angel. The thought makes me sick.

"what more could a girl want?" I whisper before biting down hard on her neck. She lets out a loud gasp.

Come on she must get off on this shit, I mean she was dating a fucking vamp. I chuckle backing off and looking closely at her face. I keep the chains tight as I lean close memorizing her perfect features up close. Her eyes are wide and her breathings fast, probably due to fear and cant forget the LUST. God she's just begging me take her.

"I'll scream" she warns.

"Mmm babe whatever your in the mood for" I move in and kiss her nose before giving her a passionate kiss. I can't help but grin internally when she returns the kiss, god her mouths so soft. I slip my tongue into her mouth and our tongues meet and duel for the upper hand. I pull back slightly but only for a quick oxygen fix and dive back in, as if finally awoken Buffy suddenly bites my lip, and I'm not talking about a sexy little nip she fucking chomped down on my lip as hard as she could!

I pull back falling on my ass, my hand going and inspecting the damage she inflicted. Fucking bitch almost bit right through, I spit the blood out from my mouth. I look up and she's got a shitfaced smile on her now bloodied lips.

"Fucking bitch", I back hand her, and automatically her smiles gone and now she's got her OWN fucking blood on her lips now. I grab her jaw forcefully making her keep eye contact with me. She winces as my none to gentle grip agitates her wounded jaw.

"you gotta learn your place bitch. I'M in charge, you don't like it, then ill MAKE you like it! Got it!". She stays silent finding that imaginary spot on the wall again.

"Fucking bitch answer me when I'm talking to you!"

I wait a couple seconds and let go of her jaw roughly and go stalk towards the table of goodies. Her quiet firm voice stops me in mid stride.

"do you really think your gonna get away with this?" she asks and as I spin around her eyes are now focused on mine, I'm not sure I like her talking anymore.

"they're gonna look for me Faith. Its only a matter of time before they find me. Giles knew the plan, he's on his way right now." fucking Scooby dorks, they're so fucking annoying. "didn't think of that did you F?"

I grin at her "we'll just have to find a new dig, it'll be a sitch with the boss. He's got some great connections."

"what makes you think I'll let you take me. My legs are free, and as much as you have the upper hand. I'm not gonna go with out a fight" she asks obviously pulling at her last straws.

My grin widens as I go to the table and smash it. Buffy jumps as the metal instruments all clatter to the floor. I pick up the wooden table leg that's conveniently already pointy.

"Faith no"

I moved over to angel and kick him, never gonna get tired of doing that. I kick him over so he's lying on his back. Ew is the fuckers drooling.

"Faith DON'T" she yells and I spin around "then you better be a good little dog and do what I say"

She looks like she's say something back and I bring down the makeshift stake quickly right above soul boy's unbeating heart. I turn back to her and she nods her head, her tears making a encore but still refusing to fall.

I can't believe she fucking cares about this waste of space. I mean seriously what does he have that I don't? well except for a dick I guess, but I gotta say there are way better ways on getting off. Guess I'll have to show lil miss goody two shoes a thing or two later, but right now I gotta move before the scooby misfits make their appearance.

I grab a pair of shackles and throw them roughly at Buffy, "put them on your ankles, and don't try that bullshit you pulled earlier". She complies and I double check them. I use a key to undo her from the wall but I tighten the chains on her wrists and push her in front of me and we make our way to the door. Buffy shuffles slowly and stumbles every couple steps, I swear the little twit is doing it on purpose, ugh fuck this is taking too long.

"yo stop B, this isn't working." She stops and I turn her to me, her eyes focused on the floor. I sucker punch her and she drops to the floor.

"problem solved" I smile and lift my lil damsel in my arms and make my way out of the mansion.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Warped Rationale (2?)

Author: Tab

Rating: R to NC-17 (all in time)

Pairing: Buffy/Faith

Summary: A redone version of Enemies. Faiths smarter than they think. This jumps right into the confrontation in the episode ENEMIES.

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters, they belong to Joss

Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and 20th Century Fox. I make no profit in writing this, blah blah blah

NOTE: Sorry bout the delay, im gonna make sure to update atleast every 3 days. Its been a weird 3 days and my power has gone out twice, one killing my computer but I managed to bring it back with the help of "George" the computer geek on the phone :)

thanks a bunch for the review davide.

And sorry for the short chapter, ill be writing more tonight so I may even be able to update again today.

F-POV:

B's been out of commission for hours. I phoned the boss from my apartment and he hooked me up with another sweet crib a street over. Its basically the same, kitchen, tv area, and a sick bedroom with its own fucking patio. When I got there I chained Bs arms to the wall and looked her over and I decided that the little brat had too much clothing on. I striped her down, which probably wasn't the best choice of doing after I chained her to the wall, but whatever I'm over it, hope princess doesn't mind a few rips in her pastel shit clothes though.

Miss high and mighty butt naked, she's gonna have a coronary when she wakes up. But wow does B got a great rack, not a whole lot there but it seems to suit her. Her whole body seems perfect, and I dunno if it made me happy or just more pissed. Her skin looks as smooth as silk with no scars marring it, guess we'll have to do something about that later. That sun kissed tan she has, continues evenly all over her body, no tan lines. I know right? A little risky for our perfect B. shame shame.

She shifts a little, still in her dreams. Probably her and angel getting dirty, what the hell is it with her and vamps anyway! Ugh the thought alone makes me gag. But screw soul boy and their fairy tale love, she's mine now and she's gonna realize how meant to be we really are. I just might have to none to gently help her along the way to see it.

She mumbles something and I know I'm wearing the cat ate the canary grin, she's cute ill give you that. I walk over to her and bend over kissing her square on the lips. It takes her a moment to respond making the kiss deeper, hungrier. I kneel down so I have better access and she moans. I know she's somewhere between sleep and consciousness, must be a happy place.

I push her against the wall, groping her breast. Mm could definitely get used to this. She moans again and I know she's coming back to reality. I slip my idle hand down between her legs, lightly skimming over her pussy god she's fucking wet. I locate her clit and stop kissing her, to watch her face. Her brow furrows and her lips open, her cool breath hitting my face. I smile God she's beautiful. I use my thumb to toy with her clit and her breathing picks up, I slip my index finger into her and her face contorts, she shifts trying to get more friction.

I lean closer and capture her lips and she kisses back and starts to grope me. Her moans are driving me crazy, I slip another finger into her and she gasps "Angel" . My actions screech to a halt. WHAT!

I pull my fingers out roughly. The fucking bitch, I move away from her and she falls onto the ceramic tiles without my support. Her eyes open quickly but are still blurred with sleep.

"what.. Where am I?" she asks shakily, her memory coming back.

I kick her in the stomach and she tries to back up only to find a wall and chains restricting her.

"fuck B, you had to go and ruin the moment"

"what..?" she asks but I can tell her minds already figured it out.

"faith, don't touch me!"

" aw come on blondie that's not what you really want"

"faith, I'm warning you"

I laugh ,"B that's my line". I grow deadly serious, "Don't ever bring that bastard's name up again."

Her eyes shine with defiance. "Who, Angel?" she asks with a cocky smirk.

I back hand her causing her head to hit the wall.

"Wise up B. Cause as much fun as it is knocking you around, I don't like damaged merchandize." As if on cue Buffy looks down at herself, finally realizing she's naked.

"FAITH! Give me back my god damn clothes!" She yells indignantly.

I kick her again with my booted foot, "shut UP!"

I grab her by the neck and pin her against the wall.

"Buffy I want you to listen closely" I squeeze tighter around her neck, choking her. I clench my jaw, "If you don't play like a good little girl I'm gonna have to get nasty. Got it!" I saw slowly as if talking to a kid.

I let go of her neck and she gasps for much needed oxygen. I stand there waiting for her to answer "I said got it!" she keeps her eyes focused on the floor and nods. I lean down and give her a quick kiss, "Good cause right now I gotta go run some errands for boss, don't try anything stupid"

With that I head to the door, time to see G-man.

TBC...


End file.
